Robin's Revenge
by Fox Slave
Summary: My first fic! Robin gets blamed for wrecking the T-Car, and seeks revenge from BB! I promise BB will not get hurt. Rated PG-13 for language and random madness.
1. While Cy Was Out

Hey! I'm Fox! This is my first fic! I know it may suck a little, but I don't think it's that bad. Or is it? Just read.  
  
I'm so glad to be here in FanFiction.Net. And I owe it all to Master. Thank you for not killing me.  
  
DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Teen Titans; they belong to DC. I do not own the T-Car; it belongs to Cyborg. And I do not own Fox Slave; I belong to my Master.  
  
A/N: Hey Yomarie!  
  
"You guys wanna go out for pizza?" Cyborg asked Robin, BeastBoy, and Raven, who were all on the couch. Raven was reading a book, and BeastBoy was too entertained by a commercial, so Robin had to answer this one.  
  
"Thanks," Robin replied. "But Starfire is making lunch in the kitchen." Just then, Starfire brought in a bowl of pudding. "Friends," she said. "Come taste my pudding of friendship. I made sure I added enough mustard, apple from the pine, and vinegar for taste. Who wants to lick the stirring utensil?"  
  
"I'm going out for pizza," Cyborg said.  
"Me too," BeastBoy said, following Cyborg.  
"If you're coming with me, then you'll have to eat what I buy. We'll be having extra pepperoni."  
"That's not fair!" BeastBoy protested. He took a look at Star's pudding and swore he saw something move in it. "Please, Cy!! Don't do this to me! How could you just leave me here like that?! Where did our friendship go?"  
  
Cyborg was long-gone from the Tower before BeastBoy could finish begging. Raven sat on the sofa as if nothing was going on. Starfire had left to serve the pudding on separate bowls. Robin held the spoon in front of BeastBoy's face and smile wryly.  
  
"Want to give it a try?" Robin asked. BeastBoy was horrified.  
"I have to get out of here."  
  
BeastBoy turned on the lights in the garage. "Yes!" he cheered. "Cyborg left the T-Car here!"  
"That's because," Robin said, "Cyborg said he needed to finish some repairs."  
"He just needed to fix the turbo and buff it a little," BeastBoy replied. "It can still run just fine." BeastBoy jumped into it. "Wanna come with?"  
"I don't think it's such a good idea."  
"What? Don't you trust me?" BeastBoy's eyes grew large and full with fake tears. They got right to Robin.  
"It's not that, I just--"  
  
Just then, as if on cue, Raven walked in. "Robin," she called, "Starfire wants you to be the one to try the pudding first. Something about Zecophylis honors." Raven looked at BeastBoy.  
"Hey, Raven. Wanna come with me to Tofu Palace?"  
"I'd rather stay here and not get killed."  
  
Robin stared at the spoonful of pudding. He gulped.  
"Must we wear these sausages around our necks?" Raven asked.  
"Oh, most certainly!" Starfire beamed. "Wearing frozen meat products around one's neck is an essential part of the Zecophylis festival!"  
".Festival?"  
  
Robin was ready to taste the pudding that might kill him. He was about to shove the spoon into his mouth when BeastBoy ran into Robin, making him drop the pudding.  
'God bless you BeastBoy! Thank you!' Robin thought. He felt like hugging him. Instead, he yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!!"  
"Guys! I've smashed Cyborg's car!!" BeastBoy cried.  
"Already?" Raven asked, taking the ridiculous smelly sausages off her neck. "You've set a world record."  
"BeastBoy? What were you doing in Cyborg's car?" Starfire asked.  
"I was going to Tofu Palace."  
"Isn't that on the other side of town?" Raven asked BeastBoy. BeastBoy nodded.  
"Damn," Robin replied. "That's where they have the 90 degree-vertical steep hills." "And if that's not enough to kill you," Raven continued, "they have these sudden curves on the bottom and flowers on the end where they bury the dead people." "Did you die?" Starfire asked. The group stared at her. "Yes, Starfire," BeastBoy answered in a serious voice. "I'm dead. I'm just a figment of your imagination, a figment that interacts with other people." "So, in which part did you crash?" Robin asked. "And why aren't you dead?" Raven demanded to know.  
  
BeastBoy took them to the garage, where the T-Car was smashed against the garage door. "I sort of forgot to open the door," BeastBoy confessed. "Just look at this thing," Robin said. "It's completely destroyed." "Seems like the turbo was working after all," BeastBoy chuckled. "Cyborg is going to be glad to hear that," Raven said sarcastically. "What am I going to do?" BeastBoy cried. "Cyborg is going to blast me into animal shit!"  
  
"Perhaps you should move to my planet," Starfire suggested. "Every Kasjant is Sarzaden Day." "Maybe if you're lucky, I could send you to another dimension far away from the one we live in now," Raven said. "I think it would be best if BeastBoy just tells Cyborg," Robin (duh!) told Raven. "You think Cyborg will forgive me if I did?" BeastBoy asked, starting to see the silver lining. "No. He'll probably make you his slave for life, but it sure is cheaper than a trip to Tamaran." "C'mon, Robin!" BeastBoy protested. "I'm as serious as a heart attack!" "So am I," Robin responded. "Tell Cyborg the truth before he finds out. He'll kill you worse if he does. Trust me." BeastBoy thought about it and eventually promised to tell the truth. Starfire left to get a blanket to put over the T-Car so that they were sure BeastBoy would tell the truth before Cyborg found out.  
  
So, how'd you like it? I've already written other chapies, but I'll continue only if I receive one or more reviews. I promise my next chapter is much better. I accept any suggestions.  
  
FOX OUT!! 


	2. Cyborg's New Slave

Hey! Itsa me! This is my second chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Teen Titans; they belong to DC. I do not own the T-Car; it belongs to Cyborg. And I do not own Fox Slave; I belong to my Master.  
  
Don't hate the sinner; hate his slave (me).  
  
Let's move on. I didn't get many reviews, but that won't stop me! (Please  
  
review.PLEASE!!!) I'm also using double spacing because I know you all hate trying  
  
to read something that's all stuck together.  
  
Cyborg arrived an hour later. He was in a pretty good mood, and when I say good mood, I mean he feels like a challenge. He played Game Station with Robin thrice and won every time. Later they watched some movies and went out to play some football. BeastBoy sat on the sofa all afternoon quietly.  
  
"Hey BB," Cyborg called. "Wanna play some Game Station?"  
"No thanks," BeastBoy replied.  
"Are you feeling well?" Cyborg asked.  
"Yeah," BeastBoy answered. "Awesome." He got up and left to his room.  
  
"Hey, is BeastBoy OK?"  
"He's probably tired," Robin answered. "There hasn't been much stuff going on here in Gotham City. It's kind of boring."  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well," Cyborg finally said, "I'm going to go work on the T-Car's turbo."  
"NO!" Robin yelled. Cyborg looked at him, puzzled.  
"I mean. the turbo is working just fine." *Cough* stupid *cough*  
"Huh? How'd you know?"  
"Because I tried it out." *cough* even more stupid *cough*  
"What?! YOU DROVE MY BABY?!" Cyborg asked.  
Robin gulped. ".yes."  
  
"Great! How was the turbo?" Cyborg asked.  
"Awesome." Robin answered.  
"And the engines?"  
"Purring like kittens."  
"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered. "I'm taking her to the arcades!"  
  
Cyborg ran downstairs to the garage. Robin was running after him. "Cyborg! Hold up!" He grabbed BeastBoy, who was just passing by, by the collar and took him downstairs. By the time they got to the garage, Cyborg was staring at the car, his jaw on the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!!!" Cyborg cried. He turned his head to Robin and his eyes widened. Cyborg's eyes became huge orange lights and he began to breathe fire heavily. "YOU!!" He charged over to Robin. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?!!"  
  
Robin was now scared. Terrified. "BeastBoy." he said to BeastBoy who was next to him. Cyborg's eyes turned to BeastBoy, who shivered in fear.  
"BeastBoy, tell Cyborg what happened to his car."  
BeastBoy was in shock. He swallowed. "Well." He looked at Cyborg. Cyborg looked at BeastBoy back. This burned his stomach.  
"IT WAS ALL ROBIN'S FAULT!!" BeastBoy pointed at Robin.  
"What?!" Robin snapped.  
Cyborg grabbed Robin by his neck. "Do you know what it took me to build and then re-build my car?"  
"Oh, no. Don't start that again."  
Cyborg, Robin, and BeastBoy turned their heads to a corner in the room where Raven was sitting on a chair reading a book.  
Cyborg tilted his head sideways. "What the heck are you doing here?"  
"This is our Tower, emphasis on 'our'. I can sit wherever I want."  
Cyborg shrugged and went back to Robin. Robin went back to gasping for oxygen. BeastBoy went back to watching.  
"Now I'm gonna have to start working on it all over again-but you'll have to help me. You'll have to pay all the damages from your wallet."  
"Is that all?" BeastBoy asked. Robin shot him a poisonous look.  
"Oh. Yeah. I almost forgot. YOU'LL BE MY SLAVE!!"  
"For all of eternity?" Robin gasped.  
"No, I'm not saying that. All's I'm saying is YES!! YES, FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" Cyborg tossed Robin to the ground. He rolled over and began hacking to catch his air.  
  
"G' Day, Robin." Cyborg said. "When you are once again able to breathe without an air mask, get up and make me a sandwich. And get one for BB too. And for Raven and Starfire. And for all of Gotham City. And I want mayo on mines. And chocolate milk. And make me a heavy pie that will make you fall down and scream in pain when I throw it at you. Then make me another one in case I get hungry. If not, I'll have Starfire toss it at you. Starfire has bad aim, though. But I don't think that's a problem. C'mon BB."  
  
"Why. did. BeastBoy. do that?" Robin asked Raven. "Ask me after you make me that sandwich," Raven answered. "Get to it."  
  
Raven left the garage. Robin lay on the floor. He stayed there for a moment. Then Starfire came in. "Robin," she said, "Cyborg told me you were making me a sandwich, and I was wondering if I could have mustard on mine." "Not now, Star. I'm kind of busy." "Doing what?" "Contemplating my revenge."  
  
That's all for the second chapter. I promise the next chapter will be published soon, seeing that I've already written it. I hope I haven't put you in the state of comatose or anything. I'm not that good an author. Later! FOX OUT 


	3. Enter the Fox

Robin's Revenge- Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer- Nothing.  
  
It was about 3:00 AM at the Tower. Robin was still awake, writing on long pieces of paper. The only light in the room was this one light bulb, and it illuminated his work well. Robin was very busy, perhaps too busy to notice the figure standing on one end of the room. The figure stepped closer.  
Robin began to sing softly to himself.  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining  
Always Complaining...  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob 'em...  
  
The figure stepped into the light. It wore a long-ass cape and a hood. It stepped closer. Robin continued to sing "Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous" (A/N: I do not own Good Charlotte or the band's lyrics.). Then the figure tapped Robin on the shoulder. No reaction. It tapped his shoulder again. Still no reaction.  
"A-hem," the figure said. Still nothing.  
"A-HEM!" Robin continued his singing.  
"GOD DAMN IT, ROBIN!!" yelled the figure turning Robin around. "I'M TRYING TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!"  
Robin screamed in horror. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I'M NOT TAKING ANYONE TO THE PROM! I DON'T CARE HOW HANDSOME I AM!! YA' HEAR?! NO ONE!!!"  
  
Robin leaped up and pulled out his staff. He began to viciously attack the figure with it.  
"Robin! Stop! I'm not going with anyone to the prom, much less with YOU!"  
"Huh? What's wrong with me?"  
Once Robin stopped attacking, the figure stood up and took off its hood. "Nothing is wrong with you, or at least not the way you look."  
"Who the hell—?!"  
"I was just about to answer. Be patient, Rob! ...and zip your fly while you're at it," the character said.  
"Ooops."  
"Any way, I am the one they—"  
"Who's 'they'?"  
"They are not us, they're them. Not us, them."  
"Huh?"  
"Who are we?"  
"We are."  
"Who, then, are not us?"  
"Them." Robin paused. "OOOOH! I get it. Them."  
"Exactly. Anyway, I am the one they, not we, they call Fox Slave."  
"Who?"  
"I write this fanfic."  
"Oh, no..." Robin sighed. "Not again."  
  
"I am here to help you," Fox said. "I'll help you become a good slave. See, right now I am dedicated to my Master. And I figure with my lessons, you will become a good slave."  
"Joy," Robin replied, rolling his eyes.  
"You dare roll your little eyes at me and I'll roll that head of you on the ground! Think I've gone thru all this trouble just to have you disrespect me. Young man, I'll beat you up so bad you won't be able to grow anymore!"  
"But I've already stopped—"  
"SHUT UP!!!" Fox roared. Robin gave up and got back to working.  
  
Fox took a look at Robin's room. The newspaper articles of Slade had been replaced by other papers. Fox pulled one out and read: 'METHOD 00-453- 229 OMEGA~ ARSINECK.' It was followed by a series of steps, the last one being 'Pick up BeastBoy's corpse and throw it away. ^_^'  
  
"Robin, I think you're taking this too seriously," Fox told him.  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked, looking up from an illustration of BeastBoy's tombstone.  
Then, something began to ring. "Shut up, fucking alarm clock!" Robin yelled. He took his Bird-a-rang and threw it at the watch. Instead it missed, and made a hole in the wall. "Damn it."  
"I don't think that ringing was the alarm clock, Robin," Fox said.  
"Oh! Duh, Robin!" he said, slapping his forehead. "That's the coffee maker!"  
Robin ran over to the coffee maker and poured some coffee on a mug. "Say Fox! Could you give me some sugar? It's right over there in my closet."  
Fox opened the closet and in there saw 50 gallons full of sugar. She pulled one out. "Umm..."  
"Yeah, now pass it over."  
  
Raven peered through the hole in the wall. "Robin," she said. "You seem to have misplaced this in my room." She handed him the Bird-a-Rang.  
"Oh. Thanks Raven."  
"Yes, well I hope you were planning to refill the hole soon, after all, THIS IS MY WALL TOO!"  
"I'll be sure to put it on my to-do list."  
"Thank you." Raven said. She looked at Fox who was standing next to the closet with a gallon of sugar. "I'm not even going to ask." 


End file.
